moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander Jackson Amadatha is a Commander of the Grand Alliance, currently serving as the head of The Stormblade Regiment, a regiment of the Alliance Military serving as an offensive and defensive force loyal to the Alliance. He also serves the Hellstriders - a neutral paramilitary organization dedicated to defending Azeroth from the demonic threat - as their secondary leader. Additionally, more covertly, he serves under Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing in the SI:7 as a senior operative. Through his many years of service as a loyal soldier of the Alliance, Jackson proudly bears multiple awards to his name, such as the Medallion of the Alliance and Alliance Royal Red Cross for his prestigious valor on the front lines. Jackson was born an orphan, his parent's identity long forgotten - even he not knowing whom they are - however rose through the ranks of the Alliance and found success in life via his affinity for tactics, combat, and stalwart dedication to any causes he may serve as a respected soldier, tactician, and leader. = History = ---- Born to two parents of unknown identities, Jackson Amadatha was dropped off in a basket in front of the Stormwind Orphanage on the sixteenth of June, year two of the Lotharian Calendar. A note was included within the basket, which read; Jackson was abandoned by his two biological parents, their identities never found. Shortly after, the abandon infant was retrieved by the orphanage caretakers and was taken care of like any other orphan, in peace and harmony, shown love by the caretakers. This peaceful life would be good for his extremely young infant mind, growing used to being taken care of by the orphanage's caretakers and a Priest here and there. The First War Following the turn of the new year, 3 L.C., when Jackson was one year of age, the Orcish Horde invaded through the Dark Portal. Throughout the First War, until the final siege on Stormwind which would lead to the exodus to Lordaeron led by Sir Anduin Lothar, Jackson lived in the orphanage, and would meet a multitude friends, often pitied by their parents as he was an orphan without a mother and father of his own. When Jackson was six, in year 8 L.C., Stormwind City went under siege after the Orcs assaulted it. When the Orcs made it to the Cathedral Square, the orphanage was sent to crumbles as siege cannons blasted the walls away, however the caretakers rushed alongside soldiers to rescue the children. The majority of orphans were killed in the siege blasts, however the remaining were rescued by the caretakers and soldiers and taken to safety. Jackson was one of these lucky few. After the citizens of Stormwind fled to Lordaeron City following the battle, Jackson was moved into Lordaeron's orphanage, however was quite traumatized after watching such violence in the siege, specifically when the orphanage was attacked, at such a young age of only six. Holy Priests of the Church often visited the young child to help him with his troubles. About three months after arriving in Lordaeron, Jackson overcame his post-traumatic fears and began to live normally again, in the new city of Lordaeron. He enrolled in kindergarten, paid for by a certain generous Mother of the Holy Church by the name of Anna Boe, and become one of the more 'prestigious' students of the kindergarten. His former friends were killed in the siege of Stormwind, however was too young to mourn their deaths, and the truth of what happened to them was censored by those who told him, given he was only six years old. Jackson made new childhood friends then, often going on adventures around the city. Despite living as an orphan for a while, he was never adopted, even by Anna, as she unfortunately did not have the time to care for a sixth child, as she currently had five of her own. This never bothered him, however. He'd enjoy his peaceful life as a young child in Lordaeron for a bit longer, up until the next war. The Second War & Stormwind's Reconstruction Following growing up the majority of his earliest years in Lordaeron, the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron marched out to take back their homeland. Jackson wasn't really affected up until the time where they would march to take back Stormwind, as Anna, the Priest paying for his education, was going to move back to Stormwind, thus, Lordaeron's orphanage arranged for him to be moved to the Stormwind Orphanage once more. Following the Alliance's liberation of Stormwind City, Jackson would move back into Stormwind following Anna. He would soon after reunite with a few of his old friends back in Lordaeron, and would live peacefully once again. In year eleven, Jackson was nine. He'd begin eventually become rather attached to Anna, as he was quite grateful for the schooling that was being paid for by her. He'd often ask her to spend time with him when he didn't have his friends around, and she treated him like her own even if she couldn't be with him a tremendous amount of time nor take him in as a legal child. It was at this age that Jackson would become more independent, caring for himself however still living in the orphanage, and also began expressing interest in learning combat, and serving the good by doing things others wouldn't. At the age of thirteen, Jackson decided he'd like to acquire a flow of income. Anna's husband, Johnathan, was a contractor for the Stonemason's Guild, a laboring guild who helped with the reconstruction of Stormwind City, and thus, Jackson was able to set up a private 'unofficial job' with the section of the guild Johnathan was the supervisor of. Jackson began working a very tight schedule, and arranged to only go to school for the most necessary hours to receive proper education. He went to school from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon, he'd then work at the guild from two-thirty to seven in the morning, and then train and/or socialize for the rest of the night until he went to sleep; the former typically what he did more often, but still found time to socialize. Jackson worked at a mere two gold a week, however prior he rarely got any coin other than doing a job here and there, so this was very good for him. After about three weeks, Jackson saved up enough gold to buy himself a set of leather armor and a sword, with a few coin left over. After purchasing the arms and armor, he began to train himself with books and physical practice whenever he had time after work, and wasn't sleeping or spending the rest of his time socializing in the city. He'd also be able to purchase his own food opposed to eating from the orphanage. He eventually received a raise to four gold per week after three months, and worked at that pay for a while. Over time, he'd develop a collection of arms and armor, and train with a larger majority of different weaponry. When Jackson was sixteen, upon the date of June nineteenth, year eighteen by the Lotharian Calendar, Anna was assassinated in Stormwind. Guards saw this and promptly arrested the man, however he escaped within an hour via some trickery. Jackson was informed by Johnathan later that day, and helped him grieve, however Jackson was able to keep far more composed than Johnathan could during these events. A formal warrant was made for the assassin's capture or death, with a reward of five-hundred gold coins for any intelligence regarding his whereabouts, or his capture or death. Jackson approached Johnathan the next evening, and swore that he would find Anna's killer, and end him. Jackson set off that night to find this assassin, and after about three days, located this assassin via coming in contact with some of Stormwind's 'underground'. Jackson tailed this man around Stormwind for another two days, until finally catching him in a quiet spot, an ally way. He proceeded to attack the man, and after a brief physical confrontation, hand-to-hand which soon escalated to blades, and ended with Jackson shooting the man in the leg. He forced the man to admit the murder, which he did, and also asked him why? he murdered Anna, to which he replied; Jackson then stabbed him fatally in the throat, and then brought the body to the Guard that night. He was awarded the five-hundred gold coins, however he donated it all to a few charities and the Stormwind Orphanage. Jackson returned to Johnathan the next day, explaining what he did. Johnathan bought the young man a small residence in Stormwind in appreciation. And while revenge wouldn't make Johnathan's grieving much easier, both of them believed the assassin should of been brought to death. In Febuary of 20 L.C., Jackson was seventeen, and decided to drop out of schooling in preparation to enlist into the Alliance Military. In May, he'd say goodbye to his construction working comrades in the Stonemason's Guild, and quit that as well, and also sell his residency back to Johnathan, and would live with Johnathan for his last month before enlistment. Come the first of June of the aforementioned year, Jackson would turn eighteen years of age, and prepare to leave for enlistment. He decided to enlist into the Stormwind Military, the Army specifically. He would come in as a Recruit, and was assigned the 22nd Regiment of the Duskwood Brigade. In the year 21 of the Lotharian Calendar, when Jackson was a Corporal, he applied to SI:7. After about a week, Jackson was accepted as an agent, and began operating for SI:7 alongside the 22nd. Often he'd be sent off for periods of time on operations not involving his regiment, sometimes alone and sometimes alongside other SI:7 operatives. Around this time, he began to train in the medical field, and also learned toxicology, along with continuing his combative training. Two years later, the Third War emerged and Jackson was deployed to the Battle of Andorhal immediately alongside the 22nd Regiment. The Third War When the Third Great War began, Jackson was deployed to the Battle of Andorhal and Hearthglen near the beginning. The former of which, he was nearly captured however escaped single-handed with the cost of multiple major wounds, however none of which disabled him, but did put him at risk given the blood-loss. When the Scourge marched upon Quel'thalas, the then-Sergeant was deployed separate from his regiment under SI:7 to lead a small team of operatives to assist the defense against the Scourge using guerilla-warfare tactics advance the defense via a small, elite force. He'd work with the Farstriders during this time and would meet two Ranger-Lieutenants, Greenwood and Dawnbreaker, both of which he'd become close friends with many years later. Following the Scourge March on Quel'thalas, Jackson returned from his mission to meet back with the 22nd, who did not assist the Farstrider defensive. During the destruction of Lordaeron, the Sergeant deployed with the 22nd to assist the defense of Lordaeron City, which ultimately failed and it fell to the Forsaken. The 22nd then deployed to Kalimdor during the Battle for Mount Hyjal, and assisted in the battle against the Burning Legion. During the battle, the Sergeant was assigned to lead a squad to retrieve a platoon that reportedly went missing and were presumably being held by Legion forces. After two days of not returning to the base, the Sergeant and his squad located the captured platoon, who were being held in a dungeon located on the side of a mountain. With a squad of only nine including himself, versus about twenty demons in an attempt to rescue approximately thirty men, this wasn't going to be an easy task given the Sergeant was the only person trained in guerilla warfare in this squad. They set up a point a safe distance away from the dungeon and called for backup, but that backup would take some hours to get to their position. The Sergeant feared that the platoon could be executed at any moment by the Demons, and thus requested permission to engage alone. With the command's faith in the Sergeant, permission to engage was granted. The Sergeant then proceeded to quickly brief his squad of nine with a set of advanced tactics they'd be using to do this effectively without reinforcements. They used a marksman team of two to take out the most vital targets as the other seven, led by the Sergeant, breached the dungeon with explosives and took out the targets as quickly as possible with ranged support from behind. In the end, they completed the task with no allied casualties, rescued the men of the platoon, and supplied them all with all medical aid necessary, which, luckily, wasn't extensively major. They then took refuge at their original camp near the dungeon until reinforcements arrived. At the end of the battle for Hyjal, the Sergeant was awarded the Alliance Distinguished Service Cross in silver for his conspicuous gallantry and leadership capability resulting in the saving of over forty allied combatants. He was also promoted to Master Sergeant for the same events of conspicuousness. Aftermath of the Third War Following the events of the Third War, Jackson returned to Stormwind City, now 23. Once returning, Jackson came home only to find that his dear friend, Johnathan, took his own life while he was deployed due to the still-going stress of his wife's death, and the possibility of Jackson's. Though he committed suicide multiple months prior to Jackson's return, it was in his final note to wait to hold his funeral until Jackson returned - if he did. The funeral was held a week after Jackson's return, where he'd re-meet some of his old co-workers from the Stonemason's Guild that didn't join the Defias. Jackson kept composed when he heard about Johnathan's death, however would still be quite upset for some time, though would keep his work to par with no exceptions. The Master Sergeant would then embark on numerous non-major deployments with the 22nd and SI:7. During this time, he'd begin practicing the arts of Shadow magic, soon becoming quite proficient in this art. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal reopened, Jackson was immediately deployed into Outland to lead two squads and gather intelligence on the Legion's tactics, positioning, and all other vital pieces of intel the Alliance could use to further their assault. They made it to the other side and set up a make-shift base of operations in Hellfire Peninsula, away from any major Legion encampments or the battle at the Dark Portal, Outlands side. They stayed there for a total of three days with just enough rations to make it through. They'd scout out vital points in and near the Peninsula, before returning back to an Alliance Military encampment to deliver the intelligence gathered. For the next few months or so, Jackson would partake in various offenses and defenses throughout the planet with the 22nd and the Alliance forces. In his off time, he'd explore the Alliance-conquered regions of the planet alongside his comrades, notably Shattrath, when he was stationed near there. When Alliance forces prepared the assault upon the Black Temple, Jackson was called to action alongside the 22nd Regiment. He took to the front lines on nearly every stage of the battle, and notably led a multitude of artillery squads to allow multiple flank entrances into the Temple. In one instance on the front lines, the Master Sergeant's squad was hit by a large Fel-powered explosive which rendered three of them in critical condition. Jackson quickly pulled them aside, and while still under fire on the front lines, brought them all to a stable condition before getting them back to the nearest medical tent where they could get their final treatment. When the Grand Alliance's forces returned to Azeroth, the Master Sergeant was awarded the Alliance Royal Red Cross for his recognizable actions during the Black Temple assault. War Against the Lich King When the War against the Lich King first began, Jackson was attached to the Seventh Legion and ordered to leave the 22nd Regiment of the Duskwood Brigade. Soon into the war, he was stationed at Wintergarde Keep, serving as a front line commander to the guard units of Wintergarde and it's surrounding areas, he led many successful defenses against incoming Scourge assaults against the fortification. On occasion, he'd be called away on an operation elsewhere alongside the Seventh Legion, typically serving as a multi-squad leader. On a certain operation against a large force of Undead Scourge, Jackson took a shard of magical ice to the torso, which would put him out of commission for small while. He would recover at Wintergarde and soon be put back in commission in time for the Argent Tournament and the assault on Icecrown Citadel. Days after being cleared for duty once more, the Argent Tournament was held by Highlord Tirion Fordring. He didn't have much of an opinion on the tournament, negative or positive, however nonetheless competed as he was determined to assist the Alliance in ending the war that brought both major factions into peril. He had a near perfect track record at the tournament, and was then selected as one of the soldiers to be placed on the force that would bring the final fight to the Lich King. Days before the raid on Icecrown, Jackson participated in numerous 7th Legion scout operations in the vicinity of Icecrown in preparation for the battle. Once the allied forces marched upon the citadel, Jackson served as a general commander to a multitude of squads of the 7th Legion. When they took a portion of the battle to the skies on ''The Skybreaker'', he led multiple airborne squads. In one instance, he was nearly blown off the airship, however deployed his parachute which another soldier grabbed and pulled him back up via his parachute cord. Following the siege, the war was primarily over. Jackson however stayed in Northrend longer to assist the remaining 7th Legion forces in wiping the frozen lands clean of any Scourge remnants. In this time, he'd be selected for promotion to Sergeant Major and would become one of the most senior enlisted soldiers within the 7th Legion. About two months after the Lich King, Arthas, was slain, Jackson made his return to the Eastern Kingdoms. The Cataclysm In 31 L.C., when the legendary event known as The Shattering commenced, Jackson was in Stormwind City, quite ironically, in the city Park. When the great dragon Deathwing arrived at Stormwind City, he'd destroy multiple decades of construction, notably the Stormwind Park. Jackson was blown into the water along with a multitude of other citizens and soldiers alike, however managed to survive the toss into the sea. At first, he'd deploy alongside the Seventh Legion to assist the Gilneas Liberation Front. While originally not fixated on the idea of allowing the Kingdom of Gilneas back into the Grand Alliance due to their previous 'track record' in the days of the Alliance of Lordaeron, he soon developed respect for the fellow Gilneans, both afflicted and non. Soon following the attacks, he'd deploy to Vashj'ir as an auxiliary asset to the Stormwind Elite Aquatic & Land Services (S.E.A.L.S) and assist in the exploration and operations held there by Grand Alliance forces. After the Alliance operations in Vashj'ir, Jackson was selected for promotion to commissioned officer status at the rank of Lieutenant. After accepting his promotion to Lieutenant, most of his actual combat assignments were under SI:7 and not the Alliance military as a whole, nonetheless, he served as an infiltrator in many major events throughout the campaign against Deathwing including the raid on Blackrock Caverns, Grim Batol, and multiple operations in Uldum. In 33 L.C. when the 7th Legion was once again called to action to support the siege of Wyrmrest Temple, Jackson was quickly deployed alongside the Alliance forces. He played a successful part in leadership during the siege and saw a heavy amount of medical duties during this particular operation. Pandaria Campaign In 33 L.C., a Horde airship headed towards the Theramore Isle with the intent to drop a large, powerful, and destructive Mana Bomb upon the city under order of the then-Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. Their success in this operation sparked a new chapter in the Alliance-Horde War and also further changed feelings on Jackson's already complex opinion on the Horde. While not necessarily 'hating' the Horde and all within it, he did hate all willingly loyal followers of Hellscream. In August of the same year, the Prince of Stormwind, Prince Anduin Wrynn went apparently missing while on an expedition journey on an Alliance fleet ship. Soon after, King Varian Wrynn sent the majority of the rest of the Alliance fleet to the area Prince Anduin went reportedly missing. Doing so, they inadvertently discovered the mist-enveloped lands of Pandaria, a land the Horde also discovered at nearly the same time. Following the landing on the beach, an all out blood-fest between the Alliance and Horde broke out on the shores of the Jade Forest. The Lieutenant, deployed there alongside the Seventh Legion, saw a large amount of action throughout this battle, and also had the opportunity to take up medical duties during this, which he did. Mid-way into the battle on the shores, there was a report of a hostage situation involving Orcish soldiers currently holding multiple squad's worth of Alliance soldiers. Fearing they could be executed, the Lieutenant was sent on a solo operation to rescue these troops; as the Alliance needed someone to get them out, and get them out fast. The Lieutenant perched in a nearby tree armed with a long-ranged sniper rifle and a bow loaded with explosive arrows. He used both of these in combination to single-handed take out the twenty or so Orcish soldiers without any hostages being harmed, nor himself. Following this situation and the battle on the beach, he took part in Operation: Shieldwall with the 7th Legion. After officially stationing for a time in Lion's Landing, the Lieutenant operated with the Seventh Legion in the Krasarang Wilds of Pandaria extensively. After the battling in Pandaria was calming down and the Tushui and Huojin Pandaren were established, the Lieutenant stayed stationed in Lion's Landing however often traveled the lands of Pandaria. He visited the Shado-Pan and was given the chance to train with them for a while, learning their techniques and form of fighting, and also some herbal healing methods which furthered his medical knowledge. In September 10th of year 34 by the Lortharian Calendar, the Grand Alliance Military forces stationed in Pandaria went on to participate in the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Seventh Legion was of those units assigned to the Siege, and thus, Jackson was involved with the Siege of Orgimmar. He fought on the front-lines throughout, not getting much rest throughout the long siege up until October 22nd of the same year (34), when the Warchief Garrosh Hellscream was defeated. Jackson supported Vol'jin's ascension to Warchief so long he wouldn't order the Horde to commit further atrocious and foolish acts like the ones committed at Theramore. The Iron War After the Trial of Garrosh, Jackson was selected for a promotion to Captain. Approximately one year after the trial, the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth via the Dark Portal. Jackson was then assigned to a new sect of the Alliance Military dedicated to the new War against the Iron Horde known as Wrynn's Vanguard. After attaching to this new force, he'd deploy alongside the Vanguard to Draenor. Once storming the Dark Portal under leadership of various heroes from the Grand Alliance and New Horde, the Captain would be assigned to an Alliance Garrison until Stormshield was properly fortified and constructed. From this garrison, the Captain would be involved in numerous missions throughout Shadowmoon Valley, the region where the garrison was. Once the Wrynn's Vanguard official base of operations, Stormshield, was fully constructed and functional, the Captain was assigned to be stationed there. From this base the Captain would embark upon more numerous missions under order of the Vanguard; some taking place in Ashran herself, and others throughout the planet of Draenor. When the time came for the Grand Alliance and New Horde forces to launch their grand assault upon Garrosh Hellscream, the Captain was called to action alongside the Vanguard. He'd sustain a multitude of wounds from Iron Horde artillery however wasn't ever put out of commission fully. When Thrall finally met Hellscream head on, they would participate in a ruthless duel which eventually ended in the great Shaman's victory over the former Warchief. As this went on, the Captain, alongside the Alliance and New Horde forces, would finish off the remaining enemy forces and artillery. A while following these events, the Captain was advised for promotion yet again, and after a week or so, was selected to become a Lieutenant Commander. An amount of time after that came the Alliance invasion upon Tanaan Jungle. The Lieutenant Commander was called to arms once again alongside Wrynn's Vanguard. Initially, he led multiple reconnaissance-specialized operations to establishment a foothold for the Grand Alliance forces within the jungle by infiltrating the enemy from behind. When the Alliance fleet sailed for the jungle, the Lieutenant Commander was charged with leading a large portion of the Vanguard during the main assault of Tanaan. When the battle died down for the most part, the Lieutenant Commander left Tanaan to see Azeroth once more. A month or so following, he was selected to become a senior agent of SI:7 and was also promoted to Commander. = Appearance = ----Jackson went about his surroundings with an observant and detailed gaze with his eyes, paired with a nonchalant expression on his lips, all completed with a confident stride as he walked, this confidence wasn't too self-centered, nor too irresolute. His facial features were defined, he was always cleanly shaven, his jawline well-chiseled and his nose averagely sized. His eyes would be a dark blue, sat below his dark black eyebrows, which contrasted well with his black hair, which was cut long however never got in the way of his eyes or face. All of this would be complimented by tanned peach skin. The majority of his body, aside from his face, would be met with numerous scars from the countless scenes of combat he's been involved in, however would also be coupled with moderate muscle throughout, including a six-pack on his chest. His torso, waist and hips would all be fit for agile and deft movement—but were also strong, even though his visible muscle was moderate. Armor & Weaponry Jackson could be seen in multiple sets of armor, as he owned many, but no matter the set, they'd all be made of the highest qualities of leather and steel, designed for maximum protection while sacrificing minimum flexibility, fitting not too tight but not too loose upon his person. On his back would typically be a cloak or cape, generally matching his armor's colors. He'd rarely be seen in anything other than his leathers, seemingly preparing armor over normal casual clothing at almost all times. The armors he wore would feature various layers of protection, starting with thin metal inlays underneath, with leathers atop those. Following would then be steel overlays in certain areas. All together, they would assure the Commander was protected, however still granting him as much movement as possible. He'd almost always bear a tabard over his chest as well, usually featuring designs representing the Grand Alliance or his own regiment's colors. Upon the tabard in the upper-right corner would lay an insignia signifying his rank of Commander within the Alliance Military. As for weaponry, he had countless weapons of all types and sizes. From daggers, to swords, to bows, to firearms, this man had and used it all. Additionally, other types of 'weapons' would be carried, including grenades and poisonous syringes, both lethal and non. Some of his weapons would have attributes and some did not, however he was skilled and effective with all kinds equally. = Personality = ----Jackson takes a nonchalant approach to situations, friendly or hostile, and typically speaks with a calm and composed tone, making it hard to gauge his actual emotion. He has a friendly attitude towards most people, and will enjoy sporadic conversation when he isn't busy. This calm demeanor is not anything to take for granted, however, as no matter the circumstances, every situation is approached with caution. Despite being prepared for combat at almost any given moment, he will generally attempt to deescalate any given hostile situation before physical violence arises. If a situation does come to combat, he will keep a calm, composed and collected demeanor, staying alert and focused. Faith Jackson doesn't subscribe to any specific faith or religion, however believes in the existence of the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune. While he doesn't lie faith in any religion, he doesn't judge any faiths that do not affect others. Unaccepted cults or extremist religions, such as the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer or 'Truth' will be put down quickly, simply disregarding those particular foolish beliefs. Morals Jackson puts those he cares for before himself, not stepping down when one of them could be at risk. While in combat he values the safety of his allies and the success of the mission at the highest priority, using tactics and strategy to his advantage at all times. His alignment is described as lawful good; acting for the benefit of those around him. For those he cares for, he will always defend them, be it physically or otherwise. He's also known to strongly despise those that rape and abuse women, seeing them as nothing other than dishonorable scums. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has countless friends and acquaintances throughout the Alliance, and finds it easy to make them given his personality and 'roguish charm' to some. However, there are some of these friends that he considers close, and know his secrets. Sabariel Greenwood Easily one of Jackson's closest and most trusted friends is Sabariel Greenwood, a ranger known for her hunting of Demons without the foul rituals of the Illidari. In addition, the two of them founded the Hellstriders, a military organization dedicated to ridding the demonic threat to Azeroth. They met one night in Stormwind City, holding a brief conversation before departing. They'd see each other now and then however weren't very close for a while until they began speaking and seeing each other more often, eventually becoming very good friends. In Febuary of 37 L.C., Sabariel spoke to Jackson about an idea of founding a neutral military organization dedicated to ridding the demonic threat to Azeroth, called the 'Hellstriders'. After a bit of planning, they founded the organization. Soon, they'd begin recruiting various people that were interested in joining the cause, eventually reaching a moderately large amount of members. Jackson once developed romantic feelings for Sabariel, however she did not. Later, she married another man, although the two of them remain very good friends. Parry Flame A good friend of Jackson's is an Archmage by the name of Parry Flame, a master alchemist and Archmage of the Kirin Tor, as well as a Captain of the Hellstriders, placed in charge of the Research division. Jackson knew Parry briefly from a few encounters, however only developed a real friendship when Parry was abducted and the Hellstriders investigated for a multitude of months until locating him in Duskwood. After the Hellstriders rescued Parry - finding him strapped to a torture board, his arm severed from his body - they ended up recruiting him following his recovery at the Hellstrider Enclave. Once he was recruited, Parry began working as a magic and alchemy specialist within the Hellstriders, working on new technologies and eventually became Captain of the Research division once it was created. In addition, Jackson defended Parry from his then-wife after she abused him following his return from captivity. Eventually, she was arrested for assault, soon being transferred to the Magocracy of Dalaran's custody and placed in the Violet Hold. Be Flame Meeting her when she began serving as the bodyguard for her brother, another good friend of the Commander, Be Flame is considered a close friend of Jackson's. Jackson and Be met when she began guarding Parry, another friend of Jackson's, following the multiple encounters he had. Eventually, the two became better friends and began to spend time together at time other than when she was simply guarding Parry. Sometime later, the two began courting, and are still currently. Jackson seems to keep quiet about this for some reason, though. Honorable Mentions The following is a list of individuals the Commander has high respect for, however are not exceptionally close to him personally. Vincent Ravenwing Jackson has high respect for Vincent, and has worked with him on multiple occasions, however are not exponentially close personally. Archadius Crawford One of the two highest ranking officers within the Stormblade, Jackson holds a high respect for Captain Crawford, trusting him to lead the Stormblade's reconnaissance division. Garist Davenport Captain Garist Davenport, the Stormblade's head of infantry, Jackson holds a high respect for this man, even though their personal relationship may not be as close as Jackson is to some. Alicia Abernathy One of the Commander's trusted officers, Jackson holds a high respect for Lieutenant Abernathy. She currently serves in the Stormblade's reconnaissance division. Nathen Sherman Lieutenant Nathen Sherman is a Lieutenant under the Stormblade's infantry division. Jackson holds strong respect for Nathen, despite not being the best of personal friends. Nix Riley Lieutenant Nix Riley, another one of the Stormblade's officers in the reconnaissance division, Jackson holds much respect for Nix. He met her when she served in the Shadowtalon Company, and later was asked by her if she could enlist with the Stormblade following the Shadowtalon's unfortunate disband, to which he accepted and instated her the rank of Lieutenant. = Companions = ---- Over time, Jackson has accumulated a multitude of companions. Gretcher Gretcher is a nighthowl wolf originating from the regions of Frostfire Ridge, Alternate Draenor, and is Jackson's primary ground mount. He was taken in by the Commander while he was on a mission in the same region, since then taking him to Stormshield until he returned to Azeroth, and took the wolf with him, naming it 'Gretcher'. Gretcher is aged about four years, having served the Iron Horde since he was of age to carry someone on his back, and was in the Iron Horde's custody for even longer. His traits of being a trained war wolf carry on to this day as he serves as a mount of Jackson, able to traverse through dangerous areas. In addition, he typically has a moderate amount of weaponry on his person, hanging off of his saddle and in satchels, serving as a 'mobile armory' of sorts for the Commander. Selama Selama is a Runesaber Cub that was rescued sometime in December of 37 L.C. by the Adopt-A-Pet Foundation. Later, in the same month, he was adopted by Jackson in return for a small donation to the foundation. Jackson named him Selama, meaning 'Justice' in the Thalassian tongue. He has since been a valuable companion and helper to Jackson. Despite being just a cub, Selama has shown a moderate proficiency in using the Arcane, given his natural birth as a Runesaber. Blue runes rune along his body, intertwining with his pink fur. He can typically be found carrying around two magic-imbued scrolls on his back attached with a strap, teleporting and/or running around the world of Azeroth. Selama, in appearance, is a small, agile, and surprisingly intelligent cub. His pink fur lets out an arcane-like glow, illuminating his surroundings ever so slightly. His two golden eyes fit well with the rest of his color scheme throughout his body- primarily pink, purple, and blue. Ronae'dinoriel Ronae'dinoriel is a Runesaber that Jackson discovered as he was traversing the regions of Kalimdor, and soon after took in as a mount and companion. He named it Ronae'dinoriel, meaning 'Peacekeeper' in the Thalassian tongue. Since taking it as a companion, Ronae'dinoriel has served as a loyal and faithful mount of the Commander, attuned to war zones, flight, and even wielding the Arcane given his natural proficiency as a born Runesaber. Ronae'dinoriel can typically be found flying around various regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, proudly in his black armor to protect him- this protection furthered by a defensive abjuration ward placed around him. He bears three arcane-imbued scrolls at his back attache via a strap, serving a variety of purposes. Additionally, he has another abjuration ward set over him to mask his arcanic aura, making him undetectable in that sense. He however still emits a faint physical purple glow around his person. Sometime later he became well-acquainted with Selama, another companion of Jackson's who is also a Runesaber, however much younger and still considered a cub. Y'theria Y'theria is a Jade Jeweled Panther found by Jackson in the lands of Pandaria during the battle on the shores of the Jade Forest. He stumbled upon her, impaled by a spear and surrounded by a group of Orcish solders. Jackson killed the Orcs after a brief battle, after which he took Y'theria back to an Alliance ship and managed to save her from dying. He named her 'Y'theria', which was the name of a young Krokul Draenei whom he met while deployed to Outland long ago, however was killed when her camp went under siege by Burning Legion forces. In her honor, he named the Jade Panther after her. Y'theria can be found roaming the regions of Azeroth, often visiting Pandaria, the place where she was constructed. She is capable of flight naturally given her race as a Jeweled Panther construct, and appears in a beautiful shade of emerald jade interlaced with purple jewels here and there, all completed with her sky blue eyes and yellow body armor. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-AH-DATH-AH'. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, however this is a mere suspicion. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, though he doesn't very drink often. * His favorite cold beverage is apple juice. * His favorite hot beverage is tea. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is 014, also being a head agent of SI:7. * Jackson has three sets of blades that are unlike others he owns due to the fact they have special properties, the Twins of Justice, Twins of Flame, and the Peacekeeper Blades. * Jackson was born right-handed, however through training he's become capable of being ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Military Officers Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Alliance Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:Hellstriders